Welcome to Neverland and Hallow Bastion
This is how our heroes got to Neverland and Hollow Bastion in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Ryan: Where are we now? Crash: The floor is kinda unsteady. I can hear the ocean, too... Sci-Ryan: I know! We must be inside a ship! Ryan: Well, we'd better find a way out. But which way do we go? (Tinkerbell flies in and surprises them) Matau: Ah! Ryan: Who are you? (Tinkerbell flies around them) Spikewave: Maybe she's trying to help us. Crash: Looks like you're right! (They follow Tinkerbell) (They follow Tinkerbell to another part of the ship) Ryan: Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same? Crash: (To Sci-Ryan) Maybe we're just goin' in circles? Sci-Ryan: Some help SHE was. (Tinkerbell flies around Sci-Ryan angrily) Crash: I think you mighta ruffled her wings, Sci-Ryan. ????? ???: Tink, what are you doing?! You weren't supposed to bring the pirates WITH you! (Peter Pan flies down from the ceiling. Ryan runs to him but Peter pulls out a dagger) Peter Pan: Stay back, pirates! Or this will be the last fight you pick! Ryan: What's the big idea! We're not pirates! We're only here because... ... Umm... Why are we here, Ryan? Ryan: Huh? How am I supposed to know, Sci-Ryan? Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau, what do you think? Crash: Hmm, beats me. Peter Pan: Okay, okay, I understand. I guess if you were real pirates--- ...you wouldn't get lost on your own ship. Plus, you're dressed funny. Sci-Ryan: There you go again! Ryan: Wait, so if you thought we were pirates... This must be a pirate ship! Peter Pan: That's right. You're trapped inside the Jolly Roger---ship of the ol' codfish, Captain Hook. Sci-Ryan: Well, if we're trapped, that means you are, too! Peter Pan: Me? Don't be silly. No one can capture Peter Pan! I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan. Crash: What plan is that? Peter Pan: The pirates kidnapped my friend Wendy. She's got to be somewhere on this ship. (Tink flies next to Peter) Peter Pan: I didn't expect there to be so many pirates on watch, though. I sent Tink to look for a way around... ...but all she found was you. Ryan: I bet I know what Tink had in mind! If we all make a big enough racket--- we can distract the pirates! (Tink flies around Ryan) Crash: Hmm, you musta read her mind! Ryan: So how 'bout it? Let's work together, at least until we get above deck. Peter Pan: Well, why not? Of course, I could save Wendy myself, if I wanted to. But you guys look like you'd be stuck without me. (Peter flies away) Sci-Ryan: Don't you have ANY manners? (Peter Pan and Tinkerbell fly into the room inside the ship where Wendy is) Peter Pan: There she is! Wendy: Peter? Peter Pan! (They enter the room) Peter Pan: Wendy, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my three sxi new Lost Boys! And one girl. C'mon, let's get off this leaky ol' tub and do some exploring! Ha ha! We'll never grow up! Wendy: Listen, Peter. I've got something to tell you... I want to go home to London. (Peter is shocked) Peter Pan: What are you talking about? Why would you want to do that? You'd have to turn into a grown-up. Besides, goin' on adventures is a lot more fun! If you go back to London, you'll have to leave the nursery. You'll grow up and we'll never see each other again! (Wendy turns away) Wendy: I know, Peter. But... I still want to go home. Peter Pan: I came to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again! Wendy: No, you don't understand! Peter Pan: Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving. (Peter leaves) Ryan: Hey, wait a minute--- Sci-Ryan: There he goes. Wendy: Peter... Ryan: Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now? Crash: Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up on deck? Bertram: That doesn't make any sense...I think. Ryan: Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Wendy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction. Wendy: All right. Be careful. Matau: Maybe if you stay here, Peter will change his mind and come back. (They leave) (They enter the deck of the ship) Sci-Ryan: Whew! We finally made it out! ??????? ????: There you are, you rascals! (Captain Hook appears) Captain Hook: I'll teach you to play stow away on my ship! Friends of Peter Pan, I'll wager! (They turn to one another) Sci-Ryan: Are we his friends? Crash: He sure didn't seem to think so. Ryan: Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Wendy. (Hook gets angry) Captain Hook: I'm not finished talking yet! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back! Uncivilized brats! You're in cahoots with Peter Pan, no mistake! Ryan: If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this ship. Crash: And Wendy's coming with us. Captain Hook: Think again, you scallywags! Hook's one step ahead of you! (Wendy is on the edge of the plank, which shocks them) Ryan: Wendy! (They run to the edge of the ship) Captain Hook: Any trouble, and Wendy takes a long walk off the plank! Sci-Ryan: You wouldn't! Captain Hook: Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need Wendy to bait that blasted Peter Pan! Peter Pan: Then I'll just have to take the bait, you old codfish! Captain Hook: ! (Peter Pan and Tinkerbell appear in front of Wendy) Wendy: Peter! Peter Pan: Here I am, Hook! Miss me? Captain Hook: Insolent BRAT! Today is the day you pay for taking my hand! (Hook runs toward him, but Peter flies behind Wendy and holds her in his hands. He then flies out of the way, leaving Hook hanging at the edge of the plank) Peter Pan: Uh-oh! Captain Hook: Agh? Wa-wa-wa-wa-whoa! (Hook regains his balance. He then gets angry) Captain Hook: You've made a fool of me for the last time, Pan! I'll cleave you to the brisket! (They fight Captain Hook and defeat him) Ryan: Thanks, Peter, we owe you one. Peter Pan: Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you three did pretty good, though. Wendy, about London... Are you sure you won't change your mind? Wendy: Peter, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home. Peter Pan: I was afraid of that... Everyone grows up---and grown-ups always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to be young, and then you'll forget about me. Wendy: How can you say such a thing, Peter? I'll never, ever forget you. Peter Pan: Sure, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget---little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're grown up, there won't be a single memory left. Ryan: Don't say that. Memories---even important ones---don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like...like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it. Wendy: He's right, Peter. Peter Pan: Never, huh? It's funny. I thought everybody who left Neverland forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Sora! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you! Wendy: Oh, Peter! Peter Pan: Let's go, Wendy. London is waiting. (She nods. Peter picks her up and starts to fly) Peter Pan: Goodbye, Ryan. I'll be waiting to see what you look like all grown up! (Peter, Wendy, and Tinkerbell fly away, but then Tinkerbell flies back to Ryan) Ryan: What's the matter, Tink? (Tink creates a card of herself and gives it to Ryan) Ryan: This must be a gift from Peter. (He puts the card in his pocket) Sci-Ryan: Maybe he's not such a thoughtless guy after all. (A Moogle falls from the sky and lands on Sci-Ryan) Donald: Oww! Crash: Another gift from Peter? (The Moogle gets up) Sci-Ryan: What's the big idea! (They laugh. The Moogle flies away. The gang leaves Neverland and now they're in Hollow Bastion Crash: I'm hearing voices, I wonder what's going on. Spikewave: Shh, quite. I think something wrong. Jay: But, Nya, I don't understand. I can here to save you. Nya: Jay... I didn't ask you to save me. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time. Jay: Nya? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that Evil Man? Nya: I've nothing more to say. Now, leave. Before he finds you. Nya left him and now Jay is so sad Jay: Nya... Why? Ryan: I'm not sure what's going on, but... Is everything alright? Sci-Ryan: Don't feel bad. There must be a reason why she said those thing. Jay: Keep your sympathy. No one could care for a ninja like me. He walk away sad Crash: Poor guy. Sure wish there was something we can do for him. They went off and they saw Nya at the Library Nya: Who are you, were you kidnapped, too? Ryan: Um... Not really. It's a long story. Sci-Ryan: What! You were kidnapped!? You don't want to be here? Nya: Yes... ...No, I don't really want to be here. That man forced me to come here. I have no one to talk to. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much. Crash: You mean that blue ninja? Then why wrre you been so mean to him before? Ryan: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings. Nya: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I feel now. Ryan: Why not? Nya: It's just that- Then they heard noise Nya: Oh no! He's coming, hide quick! There's no time to explain. Quick. Hide! They ran off to hide and then Kaos has appeared to see Nya Nya: Oh.... Hello. To what do I owe this visit? Kaos: He's here... Right? He risked his life to save you and why did you rejected him? Nya: I won't ask for his help. Kaos: Really, why? Nya: You know very well why. I'm not going to fall into your trap! Kaos: Looks like I have to make you BEG for his help. He and Nya has disappeared Ryan: No! He got away! Crash: What do we do now? Ryan: Help her, of course! What else? They went off Kaos: Come on, say something to him! Nya: No! I won't let you hurt him! Kaos: I'm going to make you scared so he can come get you! Our Heroes has arrived Ryan: Enough! Jay isn't the only one you have to deal with. Kaos: Leave now, kids! Or unless you would joined her for Jay's Help. When come here to hear that Scream. ???: Don't trouble yourself. It was Jay Nya: You're here! No! You mustn't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again! Jay: Nya... Spikewave: What an awful thing to say! Jay: All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My jealousy is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. I was made into a jerk, loved by no one...and I only became more selfish. That is... Until I met you, Nya. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act. Nya: Oh, Jay... Kaos: Well, well. I never dreamed such jealousy could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Jay, I shall claim your heart instead of Nya's! (Kaos starts casting a spell, which surrounds him in darkness and green fire) Nya: No! Please! (Kaos casts a fire ball at the Jay. Nya runs to Jay and takes the hit from the spell, causing her to vanish and her heart to be released) Kaos: Well, so much for the change of plan. Nya's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Nya! I can feel it shining in her heart! Nya: You fiend! Release Nya's heart at once! (Jay dives at Kaos, but he disappears before he reaches him) Jay: Where are you?! Ryan: (Pointing) She went that way! That's the way the shadows fled. Jay: What are you doing here? Sci-Ryan: No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away! Jay: You'd help me? Sci-Ryan: You bet! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you! Ryan: Let's go get Nya's heart back! Ryan: Right! (They find Kaos in the castle chapel. They ready their weapons) Kaos: You've done well to make it this far, Jay. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of utmost beauty. Nya was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach. Jay: But she saved me! She protected me! Ryan: She couldn't hide how she really felt... Jay: I've heard enough! Release her heart! NOW! If you don't... Kaos: Hm hm hm... Jay: Do not try my patience! Kaos: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Belle. I shall have your heart, too, monster! Ryan: Not if we stop you! Kaos: You dare to challenge me? Well, come get some! They are fighting him and they defeated him and Nya's heart floats down and her body is restore Jay: Nya! (Jay takes her and holds her) Jay: Thank goodness... Nya: Please forgive me. I had to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't hide my true feelings... Jay: I'm the one who should apologize...for doubting you. I never want to remember feeling that way...so angry, so alone. Nya: Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones---starting now. Jay: Nya. Craah: There they go with the mushy stuff! Ryan: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way. Sci-Ryan: Good idea! Let's keep moving. They left Hollow Bastion and they're in Hollow Bastion Sci-Ryan: Where Cody and the Dazzlings go? Crash: Maybe they got tired of fighting you. Ryan: I think they are somewhere else. Let's go. Meanwhile Larxene: So what's going on, Vexen? Your Cody and the Dazzlings was supposed to counter Ryan. What's he waiting for? Where is he? (Vexen gets angry) Axel: He's hiding somewhere to lure Ryan deeper into the castle, right? I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know. Larxene: A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen. Vexen: Silence! Larxene: Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring. Vexen: You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself. ????????: That's enough. (The hooded man from the start of the game appears in the room) Vexen: Marluxia! (The man takes his hood off and reveals his pink hair) Marluxia: Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again. Vexen: Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you--- (Marluxia points his scythe at Vexen. He gasps) Marluxia: I've been entrusted this castle and Megaminé by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization. Axel: "Traitors are eliminated." I believe that's what the rules say. Larxene: Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway? Vexen: Ng... Marluxia: Vexen, you cannot win against Ryan. Vexen: Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might. Marluxia: Oh? (Marluxia de-summons his scythe) Marluxia: Then let us watch as you prove it. Vexen: What? Marluxia: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade. Vexen: Your insincerity is comforting. (Vexen disappears) Axel: You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Ryan. Marluxia: That would be an unfortunate denouement. (Marluxia walks over to Megaminé and places his hand on her shoulder) Marluxia: What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Metaminé? Megaminé: ...Yes. Meanwhile Sci-Ryan: WOW! The tenth floor... We've gotten up pretty high. Spikewave: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floors' worth of our memories. Ryan, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back? Ryan: Can't do it...because...that would break an old promise that I made. Spikewave: An old promise? What would that be? Ryan: At School, I promised Megaminé---that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But I forgot it... I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us... That's why I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it. Spikewave: Of course. We understand, Ryan. Evil Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3